


Song For A Winter's Night

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-27
Updated: 2004-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Song For A Winter's Night

Tara's kisses fall like snowflakes, drifting everywhere, always surprising when one lands on the tip of Buffy's nose, always exciting when she catches one with her tongue. Buffy sighs, _Oh, love_, and Tara smiles above her through the flicker of candles and fairy lights. _Beloved_, she whispers, _beautiful_. Buffy arches in her arms, feeling Tara's mouth blazing on her skin. _Oh goddess, Buffy_, and the words are muffled now, and Buffy gasps, writhes, burns; outside is winter, outside is cold, and the weight of snow is frozen tears; but, here, _Tara, please, yes!_ and there is only joy, only summer.


End file.
